fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foundry
If you have any suggestions for a new name for this, say so in the comments. Preferably something that sounds good with a "verse" at the end. , Bagel, John, Æ, Matt, Nicky, Brandon, Chrome, Wario, Rob, Nozus, Xelphos, Doug, Collector, Selena, Lucy, Erin, Ross, Fred, Catnip, Cotton, Toncho, Guy, Krazy, Y-Guy (no longer existent), Bob Boogleface, Animus, Lord Byzantine, Virtuosa, Lady Providence, Miss Risus, Nathaniel Quartz, Theomastix, Perfect, Oblivion, The Entity, LT Fan, King Kingman, Sapient, RACK and Professor Carrotstein|center]] placeholder, also known as the Fanonverse, is the shared universe where some of the content on Fiction Foundry take place. The universe is a quirky and eccentric world made up of colorful and somewhat ridiculous characters that take on varying degrees of both serious and downright silly tones. Some of the well-known heroes include John, Bagel, Æ, Web and Chrome while some of the well-known villains include Imperium, Order, King Kingman, Professor Carrotstein and Oblivion. The idea of a shared universe was conceived by users Kayem-san and KingOfSpriters12 on chat on April 13 of 2013. Other contributors include, in no particular order, IAmBagel, Sr.Wario, Chaossy, .mynameischrome., Mrs Chanandler Bong, Invader Rob II, MattBoo 2, SuperSaiyanKirby, Maximus Loo2012, Derphox, BaconMahBoi, JellyfishJam38, Collector1, Gray Pea Shooter, DarKingdomHearts, and Ralf Hat. History Description The Fanonverse is similar but also very much unlike the real world. Aliens, robots, anthropomorphic animals, or super-powered beings are not at all uncommon and to see such entities walking the street mingling, no matter how odd they may look, is not surprising or unusual because Earth, in the Fanonverse, is home to millions of sentient species, not just humans. Fictional cities, even states and countries, exist as well. The existence of extraterrestrial life is common knowledge so interstellar societies and other planets hosting life are generally known to exist. Theoretical technology or just something of science fiction that would seem impossible in real life is functional and reproducible in the Fanonverse, such as artificial intelligence. The history of Earth in the Fanonverse is, for the most part, similar to the real world. For example, there was a Roman Empire and the American Revolution and World War II both occurred, the only difference being that wars and events weren't strictly "human affairs," aliens and the like participated as well, as other sentient species identify with countries and have nationalities just like humans. Heroes Because most non-human species are born with innate supernatural abilities, the idea of being a "superhero" is very clichéd in the Fanonverse as almost anybody is qualified. The word itself carries a negative connotation as most "superheroes" tend to be attention-seeking glory hounds stuck in their own metaphorical bubble. Such is the case with Testosterone Dude, a reality star who capitalizes off of his own powers. On the other side of the coin are simply "heroes." What sets them apart so much from "superheroes" is that heroes realize they aren't special, they don't have grandiose delusions, and don't have warped convictions. They are motived by their own goals and not by selfish interests. Villains Villains with meek powers contrive schemes of extraordinary complexity. When caught, any prison sufficient enough to contain these villains is suitable. More powerful villains strive to contest for greater goals like world domination and/or universal acclaim (from the public and their villainous peers). Usually, more powerful enemies are imprisoned in maximum level facilities, such as the Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary. Villains sometimes also form their own groups, but these tend to be short-lived because most villains simply do not trust each other. Most such teams are formed by a charismatic and/or fearsome criminal mastermind; an example is Imperium. Most villain teams are usually small, having been formed of individuals who know each other personally or have some other reason to work together. Advanced technology Technology more advanced than that which currently exists in real life is available - but it is usually very expensive, and usually only rich or powerful individuals and organizations (or the scientific geniuses who create them) have access to them. Technology can also come from outer space and extraterrestrial planets, such as the Irken technology, or different timelines. Robots and similar creations, including cyborgs, can have superior intelligence when they are created as sentient beings. Chrome and RACK are examples. These 'beings' are most often created by individuals who possess vast intellects, like scientists such as Professor Carrotstein and Brandon. This also lets injured or paralyzed characters become better with cybernetics. An example is Dr. Boom. Aliens As mentioned above, aliens are a regular part of society and are, for the most part, treated just like humans. For example, if they're born in the US, they can qualify for Medicaid, financial assistance and food stamps. However, similar to racial inequality in the real world, there exists a type of prejudice in the Fanonverse that discriminates against aliens and other non-humans, with the head of this movement being Sapient. Because alien species are so diverse, they are almost always born with some innate supernatural ability that is the same for all members of their species. For example, every member of the Loligos can manipulate all aspects of their bodies. Crossbreeding with humans isn't uncommon and, unlike the real world, there are no laws against marrying outside of one's respective species. The Alien Task Force was formed to monitor aliens and maintain global security. Examples include Bagel and Rob. Theology The pantheon known as the Curators are essentially the true "gods," responsible for the creation of the multiverse and the life in it. One Curator monitors each universe and since there's potentially an infinite number of universes, there's an infinite number of Curators. Each Curator seems to have different motives that are all largely unclear but they aren't inherently good or evil. They all, excluding Lucifer, share the goal of maintaining their universe. Curator Prime is the creator of the Prime Universe, the mainstream continuity of the Fanonverse. Deities exist as well but who they are and their history is different in every universe, as a deity is usually created on a Curator's whim. The concepts of Heaven and Hell exist but are not similar to the same ideas present in mainstream religion. Continuities The Fanonverse is part of a multiverse, with various universes coexisting simultaneously without affecting each other directly. Content If you want your work to take place within the Fanonverse, you can message Kayem. TV series Comics *''The Bagel Comics'' *''Web!'' Video games *''Chronicles of Anima'' *''Synarchy'' *''Villainy'' Movies *''Fanonverse Jr: The Summer Scheme'' *''Syndicate: High Society'' *''The Bagel Movie'' *''The Epic Animals Epic Movie'' Trivia *The Fanonverse mirrors various real-life events that happened on the wiki. **LT Fan is hated by most heroes, similar to how the user of the same name was treated. **Early episodes of Syndicate mirrored the criticism the real ACS received on the wiki. **Most relationships between OCs are mirrored by relationships of the respective creators. See also *Fanonverse/Chronological timeline *Fanonverse/Fictional locations *Fanonverse/List of universes *Fanonverse/Villains *Fanonverse/Heroes *Fanonverse/List of additional information *Fanonverse/Species Category:Community Category:Kayem-san